The aim of this study is to compare the effectiveness and safety of three different doses of a long-acting interferon, polyethylene-glycol inerferon (PEG-IFN) injected once a week compared to Intron(R)A, an approved form of interferon that is injected three times a week as treatment of chronic hepatitis C in patients not treated previously with interferon.